Itsumo
by Tsukayama
Summary: Que harías si amas a una persona y ésta no lo sabe? Y cuando esta persona vive contigo pero ama a alguien más? Los sentimientos no siempre son correspondidos, pero es bueno luchar por ellos...
1. Solo es una palabra

Bueno antes que nada, HOLA DE NUEVO PEQUEÑOS ENTES!! XD Bueno el caso es que por fin me decidí subir el primer capi de Itsumo, no esperen que lo actualice muy pronto pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta.

Nota especial y una de las más importantes:

**_ESTE MALDITO Y HERMOSO FIC ESTA DEDICADO A LA PERROTA DE MI AMIGA, ES DECIR, RADFEL!! Y perdona la tardanza jejeje n.n_**

Como sea, prometí responder los reviews de Perfect aquí así que aquí van:

**Kaiba Shirou: **Si lo se estuvo triste, tu lloraste al leerlo, y yo al escribirlo pero bueno, de eso se trata esto, ponerle sentimiento. En fin, si lo siento tardo mucho en actualizar pero mi tiempo y mi cabeza no me lo permiten, pero prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar más pronto. Y si, en parte se solucionó y en parte sigo batallando con eso, pero no importa, ya las cosas se arreglaran antes o después de morir, nadie lo sabe. Gracias por tu review!!

**Susuke: **Ya calmados, algún día renacerá o lo reviviremos no se. Pero tranquilos, el funeral fue hace mucho y gracias por ir. No lloren sean fuertes y malos como Seto que no lo quiso... er... no, mejor no sean así. Bueno gracias por su review!! It's no so bad!!

**Baku-chan: **Gracias no sabes lo que los reviews me animan. Si yo también gozo con eso, pero tienes razón es una forma distinta de ver a ambos Kaiba, y supongo que es como un, detrás de cámaras o un vistazo a la vida real de los hermanos Kaiba. Si a mi también me cae bien, pero tenía que morir. Bueno, nos vemos y gracias por tu review!!

Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews que llegaron, así que los dejo con el fic. Espero les guste, y si quieren que actualice manden reviews!! XDD Nos vemos!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Solo es una palabra...

Es solo una palabra, entonces... porque le tomo tanta importancia? Solo lo dijo una vez, pero no con el significado que creo, o que esperaba, tal vez lo dijo solo porque yo lo quería escuchar, pero el que haya tenido el significado que yo quería, esa es otra cosa. Pero igual... podría tomarlo como yo quiera y así me evito problemas... aunque claro, eso en el futuro me podría dañar mucho...

El futuro... que tiene que ver con esto? No lo se... lo único que ahora me importa es saber que es lo que el siente en verdad... y así, poder sacarme de esta horrible duda con la que me cargo, igual y si le pregunto, las cosas salen a mi favor y entonces podría estar con la persona que amo... amor? En verdad lo amo o solo es producto de mi imaginación...? No lo se... y poco me importa ahora... pero, esa palabra sigue rondando en mi cabeza, acaso será verdad lo que me dijo?

Antes creía que esa palabra no tendría un significado tan grande, como para hacer que me sintiera inseguro de mi mismo... Es decir, como no confundirse si lo dijo el? Bueno, no tiene sentido, lo se... talvez me estoy ilusionando demasiado y no sea lo que realmente estoy pensando. Pero como no ilusionarse con el... Sus cabellos rubios, su mirada profunda... todo l o que podría desear de un hom... bueno, de cualquier persona.

Lo amo tanto, mas no se si el siente lo mismo por mi...Siento confusión... pero por que? Si yo le amo, no debería confundirme... No lo se... es muy extraño... Nadie sabe sobre este sentimiento, excepto yo, ni a mis amigos me he atrevido a decirles... acaso tengo miedo? No, no podría ser cierto... Porqué tendría miedo... Es decir, si le amo, por que no dejar que todos lo sepan? Genial, ya me di la respuesta, no puedo dejar que todos lo sepan, ya que ni el lo sabe, y si se entera antes de que yo se lo diga? No me quiero ni imaginar el rechazo... sería muy doloroso para mi...

En fin, creo que todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es esperar... a decírselo claramente y ... a que me responda.

Aun así, esa palabra no deja de rondar mi mente... es... muy extraño, siento como si todo mi alrededor dijera esa palabra... por que??? Debo estar enloqueciendo... Aunque me gusta escucharla, ya que siento que me reconforta... pero al mismo tiempo... me confunde aún mas... Acaso no es ilógico?!?!? Yo diría que si, pero no puedo hacer nada, hasta que sepa que significa para el... Pero juro que si pasa demasiado tiempo y me dice que no, o no me dice nada, me doy un tiro!!! Bueno, supongo que es una salida algo extremista... Pero que se puede hacer!?!?!?!? Nada!!! Solo esperar.... maldita sea, yo no soy una persona paciente.

Ver su rostro cada día no ayuda para nada... es difícil, pero necesario... además, aunque quisiera no lo podría dejar de ver... todo el "grupo" nos reunimos todos los días a charlar... y siempre, por obra del destino me toca junto con el... eso agregado a que tengo que verlo en la escuela, cielos, se ve tan...

RING!!!!!!

Oh no!!! La campana!!! Llegaré tarde a clases!!! Eso pasa cuando la gente se queda soñando despierta... haaa.... ya que.... no alcance a entrar... bueno... mejor para mi, así podré seguir escribiendo mis memorias acerca de su persona... Además, no necesito esa clase... al fin y al cabo puedo reponerla... y mis notas no bajaran mucho... lo malo es que no lo veré en este periodo... haaaa no importa, lo veré de todas formas en la tarde, como sea, nos volveremos a reunir con todos...

A veces son un fastidio, lo se.... pero son mis mejores amigos... No se que haría sin ellos... seguro ya estaría con el si no estuvieran ellos... Ah!! Como sea.... ya se me presentará la oportunidad... Valla que se pasa el tiempo cuando se esta haciendo algo... ya es hora de salir... Que bien ahora podré verlo!!!

Salgo corriendo como loco para encontrarme con ellos, al llegar todos me miran con rostro sorprendido –Que?- pregunto con incredulidad, y todo lo que hacen es sonreírme y decirme "vámonos, es tarde". Si lo se, es algo tarde, pero no me pude resistir a dejar de escribir acerca de lo que siento por el... jamás creí que me enamoraría de una persona como el, ya que... bueno, las cuestiones sociales lo hacen mas difícil...

Hoy pasamos todo el día juntos, así que no pude estar un rato a solas con el... ya es algo tarde... me dijo que iría a casa a eso de las ocho para hacer las labores, pero son las 10:00pm y no ha llegado... Que estará haciendo?

-Lo lamento... se me hizo algo tarde...- me dices al entrar en mi habitación... Te vez algo agitado, pero increíblemente feliz... Tienes el cabello húmedo y hueles a canela... Canela?? De donde has sacado ese aroma? Bueno, hasta la pregunta es necia... La única persona que conozco que tiene ese aroma es... Esa persona se ha robado tu corazón y me ha quitado el sueño al tratar de conquistarte...

-No importa- logro decir –Ya hice nuestras labores, así que podemos descansar- en verdad lo hice, pero mi voz sonó tan dulce y tranquila que no reflejo la furia que siento hacia la persona dueña de tu corazón...

Me siento tranquilo, aunque incomodo; incomodo con la idea de que puedo estar perdiendo tu corazón... aunque no lo sepas, estoy luchando por el...

Me recuesto en la cama ya con mis pijamas puestas, te sientas junto a mi y me cobijas, entonces te pregunto lo mismo que pregunte la ultima vez:

-Estarás conmigo?- y tu me respondes lo mismo de la ultima vez...

-Itsumo... Kombanwa, descansa...

-Kombanwa...

Cierro los ojos y trato de dormir... pero hay algo que no me dejara tranquilo, y eso es lo que significo para el... lo que significa esa palabra para el... lo que lo amo sin poder evitarlo...

_"Ai shiteru... kuroi no boku..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado.

Ha-Ne-Bye!!


	2. Pero mis lágrimas brotaron por tí

Bueno, he regresado entes y traigo más para ustedes. Sí lo sé me tarde.. como me dice mi ma... UN CHINGO DE TIEMPO!!XD Bueno el caso es que ya actualicé y que espero que les guste este capi, y sus reviews son bien recibidos. Ya saben, éste fic está dedicado a la perrota suprema RADFEL! Y para que vea que estoy con ella: Que muera FanFiction!!!XDD En fin, vamos a los reviews:

**_Radfel: _**XD que bueno que te gustó, por que de no haber sido así te habría puteado, no, no es cierto, en fin, como estábamos en esas de que estabas dejando review a las 6.30 de la mañana pues a ver si ahora lo dejas más tempra, jojojo, en fin. Sí, tú y yo sabemos de quiénes son pero no lo digas pk se arruina la sorpresa. Disfruta el capi perra!! Gracias por tu review!!

**_Baku-Chan: _**Gracias no sabes cuánto significa para mí que me digan eso de mis fics. YY creo que lloraré. En realidad no diré hasta el final de quiénes estaba hablando, ese es el chiste del fic, y del resto de los personajes tampoco se sabrá, solo sobre la marcha. Sí tienes razón no especifiqué, pero si va a tener varios capítulos y espero que les gusten a todos. Gracias por tu review!!

**_Guerrera Lunar: _**Jajajaja no diré cuáles son los personajes, pero sí te digo que aquí la perra de Tea está muerta. Sinceramente no creo que la vaya a meter, así que no te preocupes por eso. Calma, todo se sabrá en su momento. Gracias por tu review!!

**_Diosa Atena: _**XD gracias por la contribución, me alegra que te haya gustado, te diré que todos los personajes salen, pero no te puedo decir quién es la pareja principal. Oye Bakura es mío también, pero quédate con Ryou XD casi no me gusta. Bueno, espero disfrutes el capi. Gracias por tu review!!

Como hubo muchas preguntas acerca del significado de las palabras que puse en japonés, aquí va el significado:

**Itsumo:** significa siempre, entonces dice que siempre estará con él.

**Kombanwa:** significa buenas noches, aunque creo haberla utilizado mal

**Ai shite'ru Mou kiroi no boku**: es Te amo mi moreno, o mi sombra.

Bueno ahí están los significados, si tienen más dudas, no duden en preguntarme XD

Ahora al fic:

Capítulo 2: Pero mis lágrimas brotaron por ti...

Hoy me desperté con la misma palabra rondando mi cabeza... En verdad que no sé que es lo que está pasando conmigo, pero sinceramente espero poder averiguarlo, porque si no logro poner mi cabeza en claro terminaré por volverme loco y no creo que eso sea del todo bueno. Volverme loco, creo que ya lo estoy, sí estoy loco, pero loco por él. Toda la noche estuve pensando en él, oliendo su aroma mezclado con el olor a canela que últimamente ha adoptado de esa persona, pero su aroma a cereza es inconfundible...

Desde que lo conozco ha olido de esa forma, y sinceramente me gusta mucho como huele, sobretodo porque amo las cerezas, su sabor, su color rojizo me recuerda a ti, no sé por qué?. A veces siento que estoy volando en el espacio o que estoy recostado en un campo cubierto con pétalos de flores de cerezo cuando te veo, o siquiera cuando pienso en ti. ¿Suena algo extraño no? Pero así me siento... y solo por ti.

No entiendo cómo es que no logro superarlo, cada noche desde hace una semana he estado preguntando lo mismo, y tú sigues respondiendo lo mismo. Ojalá dijeras que siempre estarás conmigo para amarme y cuidarme, como yo estaría contigo. Sé que amas a esa persona, y me encanta verte feliz, porque para mí, eso es lo mejor.

No sé quién haya inventado eso de que tu mejor felicidad es ver a la persona que amas feliz, o que si realmente lo amas debes dejarlo libre, sinceramente contigo no puedo hacer eso, ya que estás tan metido en mi mente que no puedo dejar de pensar que si tan solo yo no fuera tan cobarde, si tan solo fuera un poco más valiente, y te dijera lo que siento, podríamos estar juntos, pero sé que eso no se podrá, porque tú ya tienes tu felicidad...y eso me alegra.

Un día más, una clase más, todo ha trascurrido como normalmente lo hace... He estado platicando muy a gusto contigo durante la clase de trigonometría, y aunque no he entendido nada de la clase, he entendido un poco más el porqué me gustas. Hoy, cuando íbamos saliendo de la clase, creí que podríamos continuar caminando juntos a la siguiente, pero entonces sucedió... Viste a la persona producto de tu sonrisa y de mis lágrimas, viste a aquel ser que ha iluminado tu rostro de nuevo y que ha hecho que el mío se oscurezca por su presencia. Tú corres a abrazar a ese ser y a besarlo con toda la pasión y el amor que le tienes, es muy doloroso para mí ver eso, así que lo único que puedo hacer es darme la vuelta y seguir hacia mi siguiente clase, que para colmo de males, están los dos conmigo. Ahora he de verlos juntos en la clase e ignorándome por completo... Bueno, es el costo por verte feliz. Me miras y me sonríes de vez en cuando, pero lo haces de una manera cariñosa, y estoy casi seguro de que más de alguna vez me sonrojé, pero espero no lo hayas notado.

Hoy ha sido un día como todos los demás, no ha cambiado nada... y como me gustaría que algo cambiara...

Bueno como siempre, estoy cenando solo, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque quisiste salir de nuevo, y me prometiste que llegarías temprano. Aún no entiendo cómo es que sigo creyéndote cuando me dices que llegarás a una hora si ya sé que llegarás tarde. En fin, lo bueno es que si algo he aprendido es que debo dejarte cena que no deba calentarse o hacer una cena fría para que cuando llegues no tengas que calentarla o evitar que se enfríe más.

Algunas veces pienso que lo que estoy haciendo es algo sin importancia, porque te estoy mimando, hago todo por ti, hago tus labores del hogar y la escuela, te excuso con la gente cuando faltas a tus compromisos, te ayudo con todo lo que tengas que hacer... en fin, hago muchas cosas por ti, y no es que te esté recriminando nada, es solo que siento que te estoy consintiendo demasiado. Pero bueno, cómo no hacerlo cuando me lo pides de favor y me pones esa mirada que tanto amo... Siento que comienzo a escucharme como una madre criando a su hijo, y en cierto modo así he estado, cuidándote y haciendo todo para que se te facilite la vida. ¿Mi recompensa? Verte feliz y contento cada día cuando llegas a casa y me das las buenas noches.

Bueno, son cerca de las 10p.m., hora en que normalmente acostumbras llegar, me pregunto si hoy te quedarás a dormir allá o vendrás a dormir a casa, porque te conozco y sé que has estado llevando ropa hacia allá cuando te quedas por un tiempo, sobretodo los fines de semana y en vacaciones, y con eso de que prácticamente he contado cuántas prendas tienes, estoy casi seguro de que tienes más de la mitad de tu ropa allá. Ojalá no llegues a mudarte, porque en ese momento sí me doy un tiro y ahí acabó todo, ¿eh?

Ya es muy tarde, y no has llegado, comienzo a preocuparme, no has siquiera llamado. Lo bueno es que es viernes y mañana no hay escuela pero la verdad me gustaría que llamaras cuando te fueras a quedar más tiempo allá, me tienes con un pendiente enorme. Ay cielos, ahora sí comienzo a sonar como una madre preocupada por su niño.

Mi niño... Sí, para mí, tú eres mi niño, eres el ser que más adoro y por el que daría todo para verte feliz; creo que es por eso por lo cual aún no te he dicho que te amo, porque sé que si me dices que no, yo me pondré triste, y tú siempre me has dicho que cuando yo estoy triste tú te pones triste, y eso es algo que no me gusta para nada. Pero bueno, por el momento todo lo que puedo hacer es preocuparme por ti como lo haría una madre o un hermano. Ja ja ja ja aunque sé que suena extraño pero así me siento en este momento contigo, como si fuera tu madre o tu hermano.

Como no llegabas me puse a escuchar un poco de música, pero como ya es muy tarde, decidí irme a dormir, pero cuando me quito los audífonos escucho un sonido muy diferente. Hay ruidos abajo, ruidos un tanto extraños, y sé muy bien que los he escuchado antes. Pero aunque sé qué es lo que pueden ser, mi curiosidad es demasiada y me decido por bajar para ver qué demonios está sucediendo allá abajo.

Como un gato, bajo sigilosamente para ver lo que está pasando, pero ahora sé que no es realmente lo que quería ver, porque ya me lo esperaba. Si creía que yo era un adolescente con ideas raras en la cabeza, creo que en este momento tú me has ganado. Y aprovechando que en la casa solo estamos tú y yo, has traído a ese ser que tanto amas a nuestro recinto, y para acabarla, estás haciendo lo que nunca te creí ver hacer pero aún así sabía que hacías.

Estás en la sala, sobre el sillón, debajo de esa persona, y ambos están descargando su pasión por completo. Ahora sé cuánto lo amas, porque te estás entregando a él, con una pasión un amor indescriptibles. Tu rostro refleja placer, tanto placer como no puedo describir; tu cuerpo se mueve al compás del ritmo impuesto por él, sus manos recorren lentamente tu cuerpo de arriba abajo, mientras tu lo envuelves en tus brazos y él está dentro de ti, haciendo te tan feliz como creo que nunca te había visto. Lo que veo, es una imagen muy erótica, y romántica, pero aunque quiera negarlo... es de lo más dolorosa que te puedas imaginar, aún no comprendo como fue que sucedió, pero ahora estoy en mi habitación, en NUESTRA habitación, sobre mi cama, llorando incansablemente pero silenciosamente, mientras tú no haces ni por intentar ocultar lo que hacen. Sus gritos y gemidos, sus palabras llamándose el uno al otro es increíble... Ya no pude más, y al verte ahí, en esa forma... comprendí que te perdía cada día más... y que si no hacía algo... talvez te perdería para siempre...

Bueno he ahí el capi, ojalá y les guste. Nos vemos pronto

Ha-Ne-Bye!!


	3. Ahora solo queda decirte adiós…

Capítulo 3: Ahora solo queda decirte adiós…

Han pasado muchos meses desde ese día que te vi en la sala descargando tu amor y pasión por completo con tu amado. Cada día estoy más deprimido, y cada día pienso aún más en darme un tiro para acabar con todo. Pero hay algo que me dice que debo seguir adelante, algo que me dice que tú eres para mí y que debo esforzarme para conseguir mi objetivo. ¿Cuál es? Tener tu amor y corazón y hacerte el ser más feliz del mundo. Hoy estoy decidido a decirte cuáles son mis sentimientos, y lo haré frente a él, para que sepa que no es la única persona de la cual has capturado el corazón.

Estoy en la escuela, tranquilo y nervioso, pero estoy completamente convencido de lo que voy a hacer. Mi corazón late fuertemente, y mis anhelos gritan por volver a verte. Pero… ¿dónde estás? Dijiste que estarías aquí a la una y media, porque a esa hora salimos de clases, pero no llegas. Te espero por horas y horas hasta que dan las ocho de la noche y me quedo esperando. En la escuela me piden que me retire, porque ya es muy tarde. Sin más opción regreso a casa, para llorar una vez más. En el camino pienso una y otra vez y no me explico la razón de que me hayas abandonado. Pero pase lo que pase, estoy dispuesto a decirte hoy lo que siento.

Como voy a paso lento llego alrededor de las nueve de la noche a la casa, estoy decaído pero veo que la puerta está abierta, así que me dispongo a entrar. Saludo con algo de entusiasmo y un grito que expresa la alegría de encontrarte… pero lo que mis ojos ven es algo que mi corazón hubiera preferido nunca experimentar.

Ahora sé porqué me has dejado abandonado en la escuela, pues estás en la sala, de nuevo con ese ser… poseyéndote una y otra vez… La casa huele a sexo, pero para ti, es hacer el amor… Subo por las escaleras de atrás para no interrumpirlos, pero no logro evitar quedarme en el pasillo del piso de arriba a escuchar lo que hacen. Estoy llorando tan silenciosamente como puedo, escuchando una y otra vez tus gemidos placenteros mezclados con la lujuria que él te provoca. Gritan una y otra vez que se aman y se desean… se hacen el amor… Yo por mi parte estoy llorando tan fuerte que no puedo evitar que un gemido de dolor escape de mi boca. Pero ni eso los detiene… cuando por fin han llegado al clímax de su acto yo ya tengo el corazón completamente destrozado… No sé cuántas veces han estado haciendo eso en el día… pero para que me hayas dejado por tantas horas debió haber sido mucho…

Ya no puedo más y corro a la habitación. Mis pasos ya no son silenciosos como los de un gato, sino que son tan ruidosos como los de una manada y tú te das cuenta de que he llegado a casa. Cuando abro la puerta veo una imagen más terrible que la que he experimentado cuando llegué a casa y te vi con él… Esta imagen es tan dolorosa que no la puedo describir…

Tú llegas con el pantalón ya puesto y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro… Me saludas y yo ni siquiera puedo responder… tengo el llanto atorado en mi garganta y me preguntas qué es lo que me sucede…

Me pides alegremente que te mire y eso hago… Con la ilusión más grande del mundo me dices esas palabras que tanto temía y yo salgo corriendo del lugar… con las lágrimas recorriendo mi corazón y mi rostro… confundiéndose con el sudor de mi frente… llego a un callejón y me tiro a llorar… mi corazón está roto y ya no puedo vivir más… Todo ha sucedido muy rápido… ya no puedo más… Cada lágrima que derramo me recuerda tu rostro, tu sonrisa, tu olor, tus caricias inocentes, tu voz, tus palabras… esta palabra… Y ahora que todo esto ha pasado también me recuerdan a esa persona… esas imágenes, el dolor, el llanto, la angustia… la ironía… Las palabras que nos dijimos ahora son nada el viento… y ya no valen nada porque te he perdido…

Siento que me traicionaste pues ahora sé que no cumplirás lo que me prometiste con esa palabra…

Al entrar a nuestra habitación y ver tus maletas no quise creerlo… pero cuando me dijiste que eras el hombre más feliz del mundo y que te mudarías por fin con Bakura… entendí que el lazo que los unía era demasiado fuerte… más aún para mí que con todo mi amor no pude confesarte lo mucho que te amo… Ahora que estoy aquí… perdido en las calles… a punto de desfallecer… solo hay un recuerdo en mi mente… solo hay un recuerdo en mi memoria que perdurará…

_Itsumo…_


	4. Y que mi cuerpo se funda con el agua de

Capítulo 4: Y que mi cuerpo se funda con el agua de mis lágrimas…

Él me prometió que estaría siempre conmigo… ahora su corazón es de alguien más… y yo… he perdido todo…

Las frías gotas de la lluvia me despiertan, entonces averiguo que no he muerto. Para mi desgracia, el dolor sigue muy fresco y la angustia es mucha… Me quedo un rato en el callejón… esperando que mi dolor baje, pero como es de esperarse eso no puede pasar… Él me mintió, me dijo que estaría siempre conmigo… y ahora que es cuando debería estarlo… se fue… he perdido el amor para siempre…

Ahora vago por la ciudad, por el mundo… mi otra mitad se ha ido y ahora no me queda nada… Veo el puente que da al río… tan tentador saltar y tan corta la distancia… pero como es temporada de frío… puede que muera rápido… si no me ahogo la hipotermia me matará y viceversa… quizá sea lo mejor… él ya encontró el amor y yo no tengo nada… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Seguramente hace el amor con Bakura de nuevo…

Ya puedo imaginarlo, no debe ser muy distinto que las dos veces que los he visto… Bakura lo acaricia lentamente con la yema de los dedos y toca esas zonas que tanto te gustan… sus manos bailan en esa piel pálida y hermosa que tanto amo… que tantas veces he visto desnuda pues antes nos bañábamos juntos… Su lengua se pasea por tu cuello mientras hace maravillas que te excitan… cuando por fin han terminado con las ropas… te acomoda debajo de él y te acaricia mientras te penetra… a veces de golpe o a veces suavemente… Tú gimes y pides más… mientras él te complace y acaricia tú le revuelves el cabello y gritas su nombre…

Es tan doloroso mirar, oír… incluso recordar…

Ahora solo puedo recordar, mientras subo lentamente cada cable del puente los momentos que he pasado contigo…:

Uno: Cuando sonreíamos juntos y jugábamos videojuegos…

Dos: Cuando hablábamos sobre las tipas fresas tontas de la escuela…

Tres: Cuando me enamoré de la manera en la que tratabas a los niños pequeños…

Cuatro: Cuando en tus ojos me perdí y me di cuenta que me amabas…

Cinco: Cuando dijiste… esa palabra que tanto amo…. _Itsumo_…

Mientras caigo, derramo esas lágrimas que solo son tuyas, que morirán conmigo y mi amor por ti, y antes de tocar el agua y ser arrastrado por el río enfurecido solo logro escuchar una palabra más antes. Es algo que confundo con tu voz peor que no puedo creer… Oigo que alguien grita mi nombre…

_Yuugi!_


	5. Acurrucado en la fría noche de mi soleda

Perdonden la tardanza pero aquí está el siguiente capi, reviews contestados en mi blog, http://nekonotsuka. y ahí les explico porqué me tardé tanto.

Capítulo 5: Acurrucado en la fría noche de mi soledad…

Me duele la cabeza… Tengo mucho frío… ¿Dónde estoy¿Qué pasó? Ah, ya recuerdo… ¿Habrá sido él quien me llamó? Lo dudo, seguramente estaba muy ocupado con ese pelos de nieve… Pero¿dónde estoy? Argh… demonios, creo que me rompí algo… Trato de levantarme pero el dolor es insoportable…

No reconozco este lugar, seguramente la corriente me arrastró más allá de lo que yo conocía. La verdad no me importa, estaré solo, como siempre he estado. No… realmente nunca he estado solo, aunque mi corazón sí, pues tú nunca quisiste encontrar un lugar en él para que ambos fuésemos felices…

¡Ya basta! No puedo seguir auto compadeciéndome… no está bien… Será mejor que busque un lugar para refugiarme, el frío hace que mi dolor sea cada vez más insoportable. Como puedo me levanto y comienzo a buscar entre los árboles y las ramas un lugar para pasar la noche. Me pregunto cómo demonios fue que sobreviví si el agua está tan fría y mis ganas de vivir son pocas… De verdad que a la vida le gusta jugarme chueco.

Por fin, después de buscar tanto encuentro un árbol lo suficientemente grande y frondoso como para cubrirme por hoy. Estoy cansado, tengo hambre… de verdad que debo estar loco para haber hecho algo así… Loco… Sí, puedo decir que estoy loco, pero loco de amor por ti.

Ojala pudiéramos estar juntos ahora… y no sólo ahora sino siempre… ¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Los dos juntos frente a una chimenea, tibios, tomando chocolate caliente. Tú me abrazas con ternura como siempre lo haces, pero ahora hay algo diferente… Tú me dices que me amas. Nos é cómo pasó pero ahora estamos desnudos. Tú me acaricias y me besas con ternura, amor y pasión. Poco a poco me recuestas en el piso, tus manos me vuelven loco… Te posicionas y me penetras… ¡Oh Ra¡La sensación es increíble! Te introduces hasta el fondo y te mueves lentamente. Yo te expreso lo bien que me siento gimiéndote al oído… Poco a poco aumentas el ritmo y al no poderme resistir a tanto placer me vengo encima de ti. Tú haces lo mismo y te vienes dentro de mí. Ra, amo tu rostro lleno de placer y alegría… ¿Te imaginas¿Puedes imaginar que todo eso realmente sucede? Yo sí, pero ahora pienso que quien está en mi lugar, frente a la chimenea contigo es él y no yo…

Sin darme cuenta salgo de mis pensamientos. Hora sé porqué ya no tenía frío. Estuve masturbándome mientras lo imaginaba. Ahora estoy cansado y necesito dormir… ¿Qué estarás haciendo? Ojala lo supiera… ojala estuviera…

Antes de quedarme dormido pienso en ti y en aquello que solías decirme…

_Itsumo_…


End file.
